Individuals can interact with their electronic devices to perform a variety of basic functions, such as making phone calls to streaming content, and the capabilities and uses of these electronic devices now run the gambit of possibilities. Many electronic devices enable a user to provide a touch-based input to initiate one or more of the device's functions. Discussed herein are improvements to electronic devices and to intelligent learning of backend machines that work with these electronic devices.